Mars Production
Xi'an Mars Production ( ) was a Chinese developer of Famicom games. Starting out as the software division of educational computer manufacturer Yancheng, they became independent in the mid-1990s, producing games mainly for Waixing, including: *(ES-1077) Dragon Quest VIII - 勇者鬥惡龍八代 *(ES-1078) Grandia - 格蘭蒂亞傳說 Waixing ceased releasing new Famicom games after 1998 while Mars continued making them, turning to their former employer Yancheng to publish them. This situation had previously been misleadingly described as "games turned down by Waixing". *(G-001) Pokémon 4-in-1 *(G-002) 泰坦尼克號 - Titanic 1912 *(G-003) Final Fantasy V - 太空戰士 V *(G-004) 大話西游 (Dàhuà Xīyóu) *(G-005) 櫻桃小丸子 (Yīngtáo Xiǎowánzi, a.k.a. Chibi Maruko-chan) *(G-006) 岳飛傳 (Yuèfēi Zhuàn) *(G-009) Dark Seed - 黑暗之蛊 (Hēi'àn zhī Gǔ), based on the PC game of the same name *(Unknown code) 口袋精靈: 金 (Kǒudài Jīnglíng: Jīn), a.k.a. Pokémon Gold, port of Nintendo's Game Boy Color game of the same name *(Unknown code) 口袋精靈: 水晶 (Kǒudài Jīnglíng: Shuǐjīng) a.k.a. Pokémon Crystal, port of Nintendo's Game Boy Color game of the same name; basically a slightly updated version of the Pokémon Gold port. The first seven of these games display the mysterious words "Union Bond" next to the cartridge code before the title screens, leading to the belief that this might have been either the developer of publisher of these games. However, cartridge and box covers, advertising materials and Chinese copyright records all agree and clearly indicate that Mars Productions is the developer and Yancheng the publisher. G-002 to G-006 all use the same similar Barver Battle Saga graphics. In 2002, Waixing started releasing new Famicom games again, causing Mars to publish all of their following games through them again: *(ES-1079) 笑傲江湖 (Xiào ào jiānghú) *(ES-1081) Pet Family - 宠物大家族: 部落纷争 (Pet Family - Chǒngwù Dàjiāzú: Bùluò Fēnzhēng) *(ES-1084) 三国志 II 代 (Sānguózhì II Dài), an original strategy game that borrows many graphics from Namco's second Sangokushi Famicom game. *(ES-1085) Pet Evolve - 宠物进化史 (Pet Evolve - Chǒngwù Jìnhuà Shǐ), graphical hack of ES-1081. *(ES-1087) 水滸神獸 (Shuǐhǔ shénshòu), One of two Famicom ports of Vast Fame's Game Boy Color game of the same name, the other being from Nanjing. *(ES-1088) 口袋精靈: 紅 (Kǒudài Jīnglíng: Hóng), a.k.a. Pokémon Red, port of Nintendo's Game Boy game Pokémon Yellow *(ES-1090) 口袋妖怪: 鑽石版 (Kǒudài yāoguài: Zuànshí Bǎn), a.k.a. Pokémon Diamond. Unrelated to the much-later Nintendo DS game of the same name, this is merely a slightly updated re-release of the Pokémon Crystal port that was previously published by Yancheng. *(ES-1092) 盟军敢死队 (Méngjūn Gǎnsǐduì), a.k.a. Commandos. *(ES-1093) 宠物: 翡翠 (Chǒngwù: Fěicuì), Famicom port of Natsume's Game Boy Color game Keitai Denjū Telefang. *(ES-1096) 塞尔达传说: 三神之力 (Zelda Chuánshuō: Sān shén zhī Lì), Famicom port of Nintendo's Super Nintendo game Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. *(ES-1097) 西游记后传 (Xīyóujì Hòuzhuàn) *(Unknown code) 法老王 (Fǎlǎo Wáng), a.k.a. Pharao. *(Unknown code) Mummy - 神鬼传奇 (Mummy - Shénguǐ Chuánqí) *(Unknown code) 破釜沉舟 (Pòfǔ Chénzhōu), title screen hack of ES-1092. *(Unknown code) Biohazard, Famicom port of Capcom's Playstation game of the same name. *(Unknown code) 口袋精靈: 金 (Kǒudài Jīnglíng: Jīn), title screen hack of ES-1088, not to be confused with Yancheng's earlier release of Pokémon Gold. *(Unknown code) 宠物: 红 (Chǒngwù: Hóng), title screen hack of ES-1088. *(Unknown code) 数码暴龙 4꞉ 水晶版 (Shùmǎ Bàolóng 4: Shuǐjīng Bǎn), one of two Famicom ports of Vast Fame's Game Boy Color game Digital Monsters 3, the other being from Nanjing. *(No code) 宠物 小精灵 II꞉ Pikachu (Chǒngwù Xiǎojīnglíng II: Pikachu), title screen hack of ES-1090, published by Waixing's Fuzhou Coolboy label. *(No code) 宠物 小精灵 IV (Chǒngwù Xiǎojīnglíng VI), title screen hack of ES-1093, published by Waixing's Fuzhou Coolboy label. *(No code) 宠物 小精灵 VI (Chǒngwù Xiǎojīnglíng VI), title screen hack of ES-1085, published by Waixing's Fuzhou Coolboy label. *(No code) 数码宝贝 (Shùmǎ Bǎobèi), title screen hack of the Digital Monsters 3 port. Many of these Waixing games had not been known to have been developed by Mars until their archived website was discovered, in which they take credit for many of them; the others were identified via code comparisons. Category:1990s companies Category:2000s companies Category:Companies Category:Developers Category:Waixing